


Beauty and the Hot Rodeo Guy

by NcityStories



Series: NCT Requests! [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bull rider, But Johnny isnt a beast, Horses, Johhny part of the rodeo, Johnny is amazing, Johnny is too hot to be a beast, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Moon Taeil-centric, Rodeo AU, Taeil is like belle, YeeHaw NCT, assless chaps, bulls, rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: Taeil was a bookworm who preferred to live life with his nose stuck in a book until Lee Taeyong asks him out on a date. He suddenly finds himself at the Rodeo of all places.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Requests! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733401
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another requested drabble. You can request your own drabble via twitter! @bycaliforjohnny

The Rodeo is not somewhere Taeil thought he’d ever be. He was a books and coffee shop dates kind of guy. However, Taeyong had asked him on a date last week and Taeil had asked for him to surprise him. He didn’t think the surprise would be front-row seats to the Rodeo. Has he mentioned that it was the Rodeo?

Regardless, Taeil was determined to have a good time™. They arrived early because Taeyong had an in with the rodeo people (what did one even call rodeo workers, anyway?) who would allow them to meet the participants. Taeil didn’t find this too exciting either, but once again, Taeyong was. Taeil didn’t even take Taeyong for the Rodeo type. 

Regardless, they ventured into the waiting quarters of the participants and began to speak with them one by one. A few were vaguely interesting, but none of them could keep Taeil’s attention for more than a few minutes. That was until they met  _ John _ . 

John was tall. Almost too tall, but Taeil liked that.  _ Call me Johnny _ , he had murmured as he fixed his honey brown eyes on Taeil. It sent a tingle of excitement down Taeil’s back and he felt excited to watch John do his thing. All too soon, Taeyong began to drag them away. Johnny winked at them and slipped a piece of paper into Taeil’s back pocket as Taeyong dragged him to a bunny looking man that was apparently called  _ The Rabbit _ . They spent a few minutes talking to him before they were ushered to their seats. 

The first half wasn’t all that exciting in Taeil’s opinion. Taeyong was having a great time, but guys running after calves weren’t all that interesting. It felt like years before they called for an intermission. Taeil excused himself to use the bathroom while Taeyong went to grab them snacks and a few beers. 

He rushed into the first open stall he saw and pulled the piece of paper out from his back pocket.  _ Meet me at halftime in the bathroom _ , it said. But it didn’t specify which bathroom. Taeil looked up a map of the arena to see just how many there were. Just as he was about to exit and return to Taeyong, a knock sounded on the stall. Taeil hesitated before opening to find Johnny standing there, eyes dark and intense. He pushed his way into the small stall and locked it behind him without looking. Taeil could only stare, eyes wide. 

“Hi,” Johhny said simply while grinning. A smile crept up on Taeil’s face. 

“Hi,” He muttered back. That’s all it took for the two to surge forward and connect their lips. It was fast and passionate and everything Taeil had wanted. They kissed for much longer than Taeil realized when a horn sounded to warn everyone that they would commence in five minutes. Johnny kissed him once more before backing up and taking a deep breath. 

“I have to go,” Johnny whispered quietly. “But I don’t want to.” Taeil pouted at the man. Johnny just grinned and shook his head. “I want to stay, but I have to go to work beautiful.” Taeil blushed firetruck red and let out an embarrassing squeak. 

“Can I have your number?” Taeil asked him shyly. Taeil felt like one of the characters in his books. He was the dorky main character while Johnny was the hot guy that changes the main character’s life. 

“Anything for you, babe,” Johhny whispered back as he reached for his phone. They exchanged numbers and fixed each other’s hair. Their lips were swollen and a bit bruised from the force with which they kissed, but there was nothing Taeil could do to hide that. They exited the stall and washed their hands before moving to leave. 

Just before Taeil opened the door, Johnny spun him around and gathered him into his arms. Johnny leaned down and kissed Taeil soft and sweet. It made his heart pound and his cheeks flush. Another horn sounded and ripped them from their little bubble. Johhny smiled once more before letting go and gesturing for Taeil to exit first. They parted ways sadly. 

When he made his way back to Taeyong, he could tell that Taeyong knew what he had been up to. But instead of looking upset or confronting Taeil, he grinned. 

“You look like you’ve been busy,” Taeyong teased. Taeil couldn’t help but look at him questioningly.

“You’re not upset?” He asked. Taeyong shook his head and grinned. 

“I have a confession to make,” Taeyong’s grin grew and Taeil raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “Johnny is a close friend of mine. We grew up together. Best friend and everything. We stopped by a cafe the other day and he noticed you. He pointed you out to me, and since I knew you, he asked if I could get your number for him. I had it, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable with me just handing it over.” Taeil leaned his head to the side.

“So what? You asked me out on a date instead?” Taeil asked. 

“Kind of. It wasn’t my best idea, but it worked!” He pat Taeil on the shoulder. 

“That it did, Taeyong.”


	2. Bonus: Johnny in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a funny addition to the story.

Watching Johnny perform was amazing. Taeil hadn't paid attention to most of the event, so he only noticed it was Johnny's turn because of the announcer. 

"Next up is a wild man who goes by the name Johnny. But us folks here like to call him Chaps! He's riding Angus here who weighs in at just over a ton! Are you ready to rock ladies and gentlemen?!" The announcer yells out over the speakers. Taeil sat up and began to pay attention. Everything faded into the background and he hyper focuses on Johnny. Eventually, they released the bull and it begins to try and buck Johnny off. He holds on tight, managing to stay on six seconds longer than the person in the lead. The bull bucks him off gracefully and he lands on his feet.

That's when Taeil notices the chaps. The _assless_ chaps. 

Oh.

My.

God.

The crowd goes wild as they catch a glimpse of Johnny in his assless chaps. They're leather and they're tight. He's not wearing anything under them, either. Johnny has a toned ass... Not that Taeil is looking. 

Taeil felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He hadn't even noticed that he had stood to get a closer look until Taeyong let out a loud laugh.

"What?" Taeil demanded with a glare. Taeyong just stared at him. 

"Nothing." Taeyong laughed. "It's just funny to see you drooling over my best friend's ass like it's a piece of meat." Taeil blushed and sat down, muttering the entire time. 

"it's a nice ass, _okay?_ " He pouted. He sulked for the rest of the event, mostly because Taeyong wouldn't let him live it down. Once the event finished, Taeyong kept him back for a few minutes to let most of the arena disperse before they got up to leave. He grinned the entire way but said nothing. They ventured out into the lobby where they were cut off by a rather tall man. Taeil stepped back and looked up to find Johnny smiling down at him. He was so into Johnny that he didn't notice Taeyong slipping away. 

"Hey, gorgeous." Johnny grinned at him. "How are you doing on this fine evening?" Taeil sputtered.

"You're going to kill me if you keep up with the compliments, Chaps." Taeil shook his head and looked away."Men these days!" He teasingly muttered. Johnny hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to drop a kiss on his lips. It was short and sweet. It made Taeil swoon inside as he blushed. 

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Johnny asked. Taeil nodded, and Johhny made a show of grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. They hurry out to Johnny's truck (It's a big truck. Red. Ford. _Expensive._ Hot.). Johnny turns around every so often to lay a soft kiss on Taeil's lips. He giggles as he does and Taeil finds this beyond cute. His heart swells and he swoons once more. Johnny seems perfect for him. Not perfect (no one can be perfect. His ass though. _THAT'S_ perfect.). Just perfect for him. 

Taeil figures this might be his chance at love. 

He might be okay with that. 


End file.
